


A Bump in the Road

by torino10154



Series: FandomAid Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 20:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	A Bump in the Road

"Are you planning to put those away?" Severus glared at the boxes of decorations.

"Eventually." Harry rolled his eyes. "Before your birthday."

"I have to look at that mess for another week?"

"You _could_ put them away yourself if they bother you that much," Harry snapped.

"Holiday décor is your little project."

"Maybe next year we just won't have Christmas decorations then." Harry waved his wand at the pile and Vanished the stack before storming out of the room, the slam of the door rattling the dishes.

Severus sighed heavily.

"Fucking Christmas," he muttered and went back to reading the paper.


End file.
